The Plot
by yami-kyoko
Summary: hey guys what happens when a girl from both their pasts show up? and what if there is a plot set against them too. how will it all end? rated for future.
1. The Meeting

**Chapter 1. The Meeting**

It was early afternoon at the precinct, well 1 o'clock is early afternoon. She walked in, a Latino that made all men take a double look. She came in wearing a leather black skirt, a sleeveless black shirt with fishnet at the top, and kneehigh boots. She said, "Hey, can anyone help me find Detective Laytener?"  
  
In a moment Drake was at her side, "Hi I'm Drake, Barbara, it's ok I'll show her where he is."  
  
"Hi, Marcella." she said to him.  
  
Barbara, the secretary, just said, "whatever"  
  
As they were walking, all male officers instantly stopped what they were doing just to get a look at her. At the same time the female officers just rolled their eyes and slapped the guys back into doing their routine. Drake started a conversation, "So... why are you hear to see Dee?"  
  
"That's a long story, but to give ya the shorthand, we were old high school sweethearts, and I was finally back in the city so I decided to visit him," she said.  
  
"Boy do you have a surprise in stock for you." Drake said, wondering how he would explain this to Ryo and her. He snickered at the thought. "Anyways, if you want to go out sometime, then how bout I give you my phone number?"  
  
"Sounds great." she said as they reached Dee and Ryo's office. "Hmmmm... so this is it huh, well thanx for escorting me Drake. Hope to see ya real soon." she kissed his cheek.  
  
Blushing he said, "Yeah, real soon, Bye."  
  
"Adios." she said as he left. Then she said, truly to herself, "Boys can be so funny sometimes."  
  
"I guess that's true," Ryo said.  
  
She took a deep breath, "Didn't see you there Mr. ...?"  
  
"Randy, Randy McLean." he said getting up. "And you are?"  
  
"Wait, are you Japanese?" she said, he looked so familiar, but where, where had she seen him before?  
  
"Um... yeah, I am." This girl, he knew her, she made him feel like he was blasting into the past, but who is she? "How could you tell?"  
  
"I don't know, I just could, I seem to have a way of doing that." she said, scratching the back of her head. "Anyways my name is Marcella, nice meeting you."  
  
"Oh, that's a nice name." Wait, I have heard it before, but where? "Dee was out, he should be back any minu-"  
  
"Marce?!? Hun why are you her-" At that moment he was forced to stop because she jumped on him, then began kissing him. When she stopped...  
  
"Dee!" she squealed. "Still as hot a kisser as ever I see." she said bursting out laughing leaving the other to speechless.  
  
"So your still interested after all these years, huh?" he said starting to join in on the laughter. "Ryo, this is my ex from, what, 10 years ago?" Dee said.  
  
"Awww don't say that, you make me feel old." she said giggling. "Wait! Ryo, Ryo McLean!?! She said with the widest smile.  
  
"Huh?" came from the dumbfounded Dee.  
  
"Mika?" Ryo said. "It cant be!" he jumped up from the desk surprised.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**  
Hey what's up guys, this is my first fan fic alone so please excuse me if it sucks, but it will get better. I promise. Anyways this is just the beginning so hang with me please. If I get at least 4 reviews I will continue, so please review. thanx. oh yeah, 2 things, 1. sorry it is short i'll try to make up for it, and 2. if you like harry potter read "Hedwig?" me and my friend wrote it together, but it is under her name, "Myouou" thanx.


	2. The Kiddnappers

"Eeek it really is you!" she said after kissing Ryo on the collar bone, and after he cutely squeaked.  
  
"Why'd you go and do that?!?" Ryo squealed.  
  
"Thought it would be funny!" she giggled, "And it was."  
  
"Wait what is going on here, how does she know your soft spot?!? I just barely found it!" Dee barked/squealed.  
  
"Now I'm confused." she said, "Dee, Ryo, are you too gay, or at least say your bi?!?"  
  
"Wait, you weren't always like this Dee?!?" Ryo said in a strange unreadable voice.  
  
"No, I started out making girls fall in love with me." Dee said matter-o-factly, then he laughed, "Then came boys."  
  
"More like you started out as a girl's worst nightmare, then went and became that for the guys as well." Marcella giggled.  
  
"Hey I feel hurt!" Dee said, with a smug look on his face, "Admit it, I was their best dream too."  
  
"Whatever, so what's your story Ryo?"  
  
"Well um I was originally strait as you know, but then he came along and well..." Ryo said sheepishly.  
  
"And well he fell in love with me" Dee said, and looked as if his ego had just been multiplied bout twenty times. He was still shoked they knew each other so when he realized this he asked again. "Now... how do you know Ryo's soft spot?!?"  
  
"Oh that," she giggled, "that's a long story."  
  
"Dee decided to sit down, put his feet up and say, "We got the time"  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't talk about this in the office." Ryo said, turning bright red.  
  
"That good a story huh?" Dee said smiling, "Well, how bout we all go to dinner tonight and gat ALL questions answered?" He said mischievously.  
  
"Sounds good to me!" Marcella said.  
  
"Um... okay, I'll ask if Bicky can stay at Carol's for the night."  
  
"Wait, you guys have a kid?!?" She said shocked. "you've got to be joking."  
  
"Well actually, I adopted him before Dee and I well..."  
  
"Became lovers?" she snickered.  
  
"Mika!", "Marce!" was herd at the same instant.  
  
"What, both of you know I am a very upfront and personal kind of person." she said smiling.  
  
"Well that's an understatement," Dee said while laughing. "Wasn't it you who asked me to the dance?"  
  
"I..., well...., that's not fair you were taking to long so I thought you weren't going to ask!" she said angrily. "DEE!"  
  
"What?" he laughed. "Am I that interesting to talk about?" he teased.  
  
"Dee just for that!" she said while she licked his ear , biting it playfully, then running her hand down his crotch. Making him hard instantly. "So I've still got the teasing touch huh!" she laughed wickedly. "See ya at dinner boys, gotta run by Drake's office, to give a number and pick up a date. Bye!"  
  
"Marce!" Dee said while covering his crotch with a book.  
  
"Well, she hasn't changed." Ryo said calmly.  
  
"No, she hasn't has she!" he said angrily then, "So you finally trust me don't you? I mean, your not out like with Diana!"  
  
"Nope, that's just Mika joking around joking around. Nothing to take seriously." Ryo said while flipping through some papers.  
  
"Wonder if she is still a virgin?" Dee said quietly, more to himself than anyone.  
  
"Dee!"  
  
"Well she still was during high school. She always gave me reasons like 'I don't wanna get pregnant thanks.' god she said that a lot"  
  
"Well she had good reasons don't you think?!?" Ryo said sarcastically.  
  
"Whatever, let's get back to work okay?" Dee said grumpily.  
  
"Dee wants to work? It's a sign of the apocalypse!" JJ said at the door.  
  
"Shaddup." Dee said.  
  
"Anything you need JJ?" Ryo asked kindly.  
  
"The Commissioner wants all four of us in his office." he said flatly.  
  
"Oh great more happiness in one day. Wait, four, so where is Drake?" Dee asked.  
  
"Flirting with some "hot" girl."  
  
"Wait, hot? Girl? Did you just call a girl hot?" Dee said surprised.  
  
"I only said it cause every male seems to have surrounded our office. Anyways he's pretty happy cause his girl just dumped him from what I herd." JJ said duly.  
  
"Ah I get it, anyway, you guys go to the Commishioner's office, I'll get them." Ryo said getting up.  
  
"Ryo let me get him, I owe Marce something." he said whining.  
  
"Which is why I am going, bye guys see ya soon." Ryo said. As he left and walked over to JJ and Drakes office.  
  
"knock knock" Ryo said while tapping the door. But no one answered so he poked his had in. What he saw was unbelievable. They were making out on the desk! In the office! "um... guys!" Ryo said loudly while turning away from the door. That got their attention.  
  
"Oh hi Ryo, come on in." Marce said after a short amount of time.  
  
"Yeah Ryo, what's up?" Drake said.  
  
What Ryo saw now was Marce attached to one of Drake's arms, not letting go. "Well I hate to interrupt, but Rose wanted us in his office like five minutes ago. Dee and JJ are already there." Ryo said in another one of his strange, unreadable voices.  
  
"Awww, well then I guess I'll see ya tomorrow night?" Marce said still attached to Drake's arm.  
  
"Yeah, of course, wouldn't miss it for the world." Drake said turning to her.  
  
"Bye then." she said kissing him. "Bye Ryo." she said, giving him a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Bye." they both said as she walked out the door.  
  
"Wow, isn't she somethin'?" drake asked on their way to Commissioner rose's office.  
  
"You don't know the half of it." Ryo said  
  
"What do you mean?" Drake asked.  
  
"Knew her when we were kids." Ryo said. "She hasn't changed one bit. Either that, or she became a small amount more wilder."  
  
"You knew her? So I can ask you for advice right? Wait I thought she came here to see Dee? I am so confused."  
  
"Yes I knew her, yeah you can ask for advice, she also knew Dee, but can we continue this after the meeting?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Okay." Drake said, just as they arrived.  
  
"Nice to see you two." Rose said in one of his pinning voices. But it failed.  
  
"So what did you want Rose?" Dee said. Tapping a chair next to him for Ryo.  
  
"Well, now that you are all here, I have a case all of you can relate to." Rose said beginning to frown. "All of you have been targeted by a new group, One that we have not delt with in the past. And all of you, except Drake, now have someone close to you being held by that group."  
  
"What, they kidnapped one of our close friends?!?" Dee yelled, "And lemme guess since we have never dealt with them before you have no idea how they are being treated!"  
  
"Who are they sir?" Ryo said quietly.  
  
"We don't know yet, they said they would call at 12: 45 so that they, the victims, can talk to you. Gentleman," the phone rang, "it is now 12:45." Author's note- Hi all, anyways sorry to leave you at a cliff hanger, but... it will make you want to continue no? Thanx for the e-mail you guys sent me, but next time an you just leave reviews instead pleeeaasssee. Thanx, oh yeah, I made it longer vwa ha ha ha ha I have accomplished! Ok sorry I just had a lot of sugar so sorry for acting like Myouou, I usually am not. Anyways AGAIN, if you like Harry Potter read "Hedwig?" by Myouou, actually by me and her so... please read. Thanx bye. 


End file.
